Persuasion
by lacedwithlilacs
Summary: Captain Hook and Jefferson decide to team up to have their way with Prince James. Potentially some dubcon at first if you view it that way.


Jefferson wakes up after the sun's gone down and the only light in the room comes from the lamp hanging on the wall from before. Hook sits on the edge of the bed, hunched over with a cloth rubbing over his hook with a brown liquid. It's different from the liquid he'd used on Jefferson before, but as the Captain rubs it into the metal, the metal of the Hook shines and gleams brightly even from the dim candle. The vertebrae in Captain Hook's back are prominent and for a moment Jefferson wants to run his hand down his back, return the favor from earlier. Jefferson shifts in the bed and Captain Hook turns around and smiles at Jefferson. "Awake are you?" he says simply and runs a dry part of the cloth over his hook once more to remove the excess liquid.

Jefferson rubs his eyes and nods up at the Captain, stretching himself out but making sure to keep his privates covered when the rest of the blanket falls off of him. Jefferson lets out a loud sigh as he relaxes back into the plush mattress. Captain Hook turns his torso around to look at Jefferson and presses his palm flat against the mattress, "I was thinking that since I've already gotten you back for at least a little bit, maybe we should pay a visit to another friend who would be up for some, how would you say, good times?"

The term "friend" isn't quite clear to Jefferson, since Captain Hook had referred to him as a "good friend" though all they had done was have sex a few dozen times. "Who is this person?"

Hook smiles at him, devilish and wild as he inches closer to Jefferson, pressing his hand and hook on opposite sides of him and leans down for a quick kiss. The single kiss turns into a few more, deeper until Jefferson's reaching up and running his hands up and through Hook's hair again, making sure to take advantage of every opportunity that he got to touch the pirate. Jefferson kisses down, along the Captain's neck, sucking and biting at the soft skin and with a moan, almost directly into Jefferson's ear, Captain Hook says, "Prince James."

From the way that Captain Hook proceeds to talk about Prince James as the days continue, Jefferson assumes that he must be one of the most handsome men in the land. The only thing that the Captain continues to emphasize the way that Prince James' ass was tight like a virgin's. How it was almost unbearably sexy to watch such a high ranking official turn into a mumbling, whimpering boy before him. Despite this, Jefferson has an idea of what Captain Hook's taste is and if he has to guess, he would assume that Prince James is one of the most handsome in King George's land. "It's been quite a while since I visited King George's land. Last time I was there, that horrible crocodile took my hand," instinctively, the Captain runs his hand over his hook and sighs deeply before he continues on like nothing was wrong, "so I think it should be time for a visit."

Jefferson stands up from the bed one morning, pulling the pair of pants on that had been thrown half way across the room last night, catching Hook's eyes on his bare ass as he slides the leather up and over himself. Hook averts his eyes and sets the cloth and bottle of polishing liquid on the nightstand next to his bed. The Captain polished his hook every morning as Jefferson had soon learned after a few nights on the ship. Jefferson takes a seat at the small, two person table on the opposite side of the room with his hat box set perfectly on it.

Jefferson rests his chin on top of the hat box that holds all of his belongings, sitting on top of the table in Hook's room. When he'd been taken upon the ship, he'd been ordered to be treated like nothing more than a mere slave, which Jefferson assumes is to make sure that he can't get away from Hook, but he doesn't mind being unable to walk on the deck upstairs with the sweaty, vulgar men who spit in his path and threaten to take his hat box and throw it overboard. "It's been a few years since that incident," Jefferson says and the Captain nods. "So shall we set sail?" The Captain asks and stands up from the edge of the bed, having adjusted his collar and made sure all of his buttons were pushed through the correct holes.

Jefferson leans back and straightens up, leaving his hands wrapped around his hat box and holding it to his chest, "You don't want to use my hat instead? It'd save you the trouble of using another one of your precious beans and you wouldn't have to bring anyone else with you."

Hook laughs and shakes his head, pulling his black shirt on and beginning to button it up. He makes sure to fluff the collar so that it looks just right, though he leaves the shirt half open to show his chest hair. "Why not take the men to your land? They deserve a break from Neverland as well don't they?" Jefferson nods again and Hook checks his appearance in the full length mirror standing in the corner opposite of the door. He smooths his hair down before turning around and smiling innocently at Jefferson, though his eyes are dark with wickedness.

Hook places his hand on the golden, rounded door knob and twists it, opening the door from the captain's room to the inner of the ship. His smile turns back to crazed as he slams the door behind him and causes the lamp on the wall to swing back and forth. At first, the Mad Hatter hears the loud stomping of Hook's feet as they climb the stairs to the deck and after a few minutes, the Mad Hatter hears him barking orders to the various men and the sharp turn towards the left, jolting Jefferson in his seat and almost making him fall out of the chair.

They continue on in circles, turning tighter and tighter until the Mad Hatter feels himself getting dizzy. Through the small window above Hook's bed, all he can see is water swirling around them as they plunge further into the whirlpool though there's never any water that splashes up against the window itself. Jefferson had become accustomed to travel between lands, but that doesn't make it any more enjoyable any time that he has to endure it. The ship stops spinning violently after they've resurfaced on top of the sea again, no sign of a remaining whirlpool or anything that indicates their arrival.

There are loud footsteps hitting the stairs quickly again and then they walk to the Captain's bedroom, opening the door and Captain Hook still sports that same smile from before, "We arrived closer than I'd expected to King George's castle, so I'd suggest you get yourself ready since we'll have only a little bit of time before we have to dock." Captain Hook runs his eyes down Jefferson, who still only wears his pants, leaving his chest and feet bare.

The castle is surrounded by the sea, only a bridge made of stone connects the palace to the main land and they dock a bit away, hiding their ship behind a strip of land that juts out and is covered with tall trees all densely packed together. They take a smaller boat, one that fits only Jefferson and Hook and they hand row themselves towards the large castle. They keep the ship in the dark shadow of the castle, the tiny row bow bobbing up and down as the waves lap the side, "It'll be fine. Nobody patrols down here anyways." His authority makes Jefferson wonder how much he's done this to become such an expert at sneaking into the castle.

Captain Hook doesn't need any maps or even a moment to remember his place as he climbs up the staircase to the main level of the castle. A guard stands at the opening in the wall, looking straight forward as Hook presses his back flat against the wall, holding his finger to his lips as he looks at Jefferson and keeps his hook up and sneaks up behind the unsuspecting guard. Hook slices the guard's throat using his hook without a sound. If the guard had been wearing any armor, as he falls there would be the crashing of metal against the cobble stone, but his heavy cloth jacket leaves no sound. Hook wipes the blood off of the tip of his hook onto his black shirt and motions for Jefferson to follow him again.

They walk along the grounds, Captain Hook telling the Mad Hatter, "Look like you know where you're going and if anyone stops us let me do the talking." Jefferson nods and follows Captain Hook without a word, until they're standing at the base of a narrow tower and Captain Hook pushes away a curtain of green vines and presses a few stones in a specific order. The stones slide together, opening a secret door. They step inside and the interior is dark, the only light coming in from various windows scattered sparsely along the wall as the tower continues upward. The stones slide back together silently and the only indication that the door has closed is that the dark room has become even darker.

Jefferson follows Captain Hook as they begin up the winding staircase, "What, is this like Rapunzel's tower?" Captain Hook looks back at Jefferson and gives him an unamused expression.

"It's an emergency exit tower, in case the castle's attacked. The royal family can hide in here since both entrances, the one that we came in and the one we'll be exiting out of, are hidden. James just showed me the easy route to get into the castle. You know, so that he wouldn't have to explain to his father that he enjoyed a good fuck from a man every once in a while." Jefferson nods and silently follows Captain Hook up the steps until they've reached the top and Hook presses his hand flush against another stone wall. He flips the latch that holds the door shut and eases it open slowly, trying to minimize the sound emitted from the scratching of stone on wood.

Captain Hook closes the door behind Jefferson and leads him through a series of narrow passages, though wider than the staircase, and into a large room with a fittingly large bed with cream colored sheets and at least 20 pillows. The room's walls are made of pure stone, all a beautiful shade of sand and the ceiling reaches up, almost fifteen feet, making the room feel even bigger than it already lets on. Their steps are silent now, having become accustomed to trying to keep quiet as they'd been making their way through the hallways, so when Captain Hook taps his hook on the edge of a stone wall, the man sitting on a couch facing away from them jumps nearly a foot in the air. "Knock knock," Captain Hook says with a smile as the man turns around. "Prince James, it's been too long."

James looks confused when he looks over Captain Hook and then Jefferson, but he stands up and smiles widely, walking towards them. "How are you? I agree that it's been far too long. I'm sorry, but if you could remind me of your names again?"

Captain Hook jolts backwards in surprise and looks offended for a moment before he regains his composure and steps forward to give James a firm handshake. "Why you can't not remember me James. It's me, Killian Jones. You know, Captain Hook?" James nods his head as he remembers the man before Hook motions to Jefferson with his right hand, "And this is my good friend, Jefferson. Come," he leads them forward and closes the door behind them, "Let's catch up shall we?"

They all sit down at the couch that James had been sitting at before, James retaking his seat on the couch, Hook sitting on James' left, only a few inches away and Jefferson sitting on the other side of the prince at the same distance. "Have you gotten better at your swordsmanship?" Hook asks and Prince James looks confused again for a brief moment before he nods his head confidently. "That's good. Perhaps maybe you could actually beat me this time." Hook laughs and James laughs along, a beat too late and it seems awkward and forced to Jefferson. "But we don't have time for that," he presses his hand against James' thigh and leans in, "We have other matters to attend to."

James jumps once Hook touches him, closer to Jefferson who wants to press his own hand against James' thigh but holds back for some reason, a tugging on his hand to tell him to wait just a moment. "Excuse me?" James asks, his voice sounding panicked and confused, "What are you talking about?"

The Captain brings his hook up, catching on James' collar and pulling it towards him, James following so that the hook doesn't rip the fabric and the Captain frowns as he looks at the pale flesh. "Who are you?"

"I'm Prince James, didn't you already establish that?" Now James looks confused as well as scared, looking up at Captain Hook whose scowl is turning fiercer as he speaks.

"No you're not." Hook pulls violently and rips the fabric now, tearing the shirt down from his neck and it lays limp against James' chest, covering his left nipple. "Your birth mark," Captain Hook presses the tip of his hook against James' collarbone, half way between his shoulder and the base of his throat "It's gone. Who are you?"

The confusion leaves James' face, but the fear is magnified as he swallows hard, looking Hook directly in the eye. "I'm Prince James now." He swallows again, looking down at the hook pressed against his skin and wets his lips once more before he raises his eyes to look at Hook, "The old Prince James died, he was my twin brother. So I took his place for the sake of the kingdom."

Hook's eyes turn hollow for a second, just long enough for Jefferson to catch the emptiness from the sudden news of James' death. He blinks and the emotion returns to his eyes as he leans in again, "Well your brother was quite a fan of this and I'd like to say that even you will too." Captain Hook looks over at Jefferson, who finally places his hand firm on James' other leg as Captain Hook starts kissing and licking along James' collarbone.

To Jefferson's surprise, James doesn't protest beyond the attempt of moving his legs, both immobilized by Jefferson and Captain Hook's hands. After James settles his legs and looks at Jefferson, swallowing hard again as Hook makes quick work of James' neck and collarbone. James gives the slightest nod, never moving his eyes though. Jefferson leans in and begins kissing the sweet skin with Hook. As James' resistance stops, Captain Hook moves his hand from James' thigh to his crotch, cupping the bulge and squeezing, running his fingers along the outline of James' cock.

Captain Hook takes the rest of the shirt and tears it clean off with his hook, the fabric falling off of James' body gracefully. Hook follows the newly revealed skin with his tongue, licking and teasing James' left nipple. James' chest is strong and firm, in a way that's different than Captain Hook's. It's all muscle, but in a young, fresh way. Unlike Hook's, whose chest was full of scars all hidden expertly by the thick hair, James' is smooth and his thin blonde hair barely covers anything. James moans as Jefferson kisses his neck and Jefferson feels the vibration of his vocal chords against his tongue. The feeling shoots straight down to his dick, Jefferson adjusting himself on the chair to give himself a better angle as he begins to cup his own growing erection just like Hook. "Perhaps the bed would be a better choice," Hook says, lifting himself away from James and looking over towards the bed then back at James.

"Yeah," James says simply and follows Hook, like a lost puppy until Hook wraps his hook around the back of James' neck and pushes him back onto the large mattress. The two of them land on the bed as Jefferson watches Hook continue to tease James, with his hand groping the Prince's dick through his pants and darting his tongue along the hardened nipple. Hook motions Jefferson over without looking up, reaching up and taking the zipper of James' pants and pulls it down.

"Jefferson can show you the ropes of cock sucking," he says, volunteering Jefferson as he slides the pants down. Jefferson pulls his scarf off and drapes it over the post of the bed before he takes James' pants that are bunched around his knees and pulls them off of him, letting them fall on the stone floor as he positions himself with his lips only inches away from the Prince's dick. He licks his lips once, coating them generously with saliva before he reaches his tongue out and presses it along the underside of the base and licks his tongue up to the head.

James' hips buck instantly and Jefferson places both of his hands on James' hips, anchoring him down to the feather soft bed and equally soft comforter. He initially only takes the head into his mouth, sucking softly and pressing the tip of his tongue against the bottom of the head, licking the underside. He can hear the moans from James above, though he can't be completely certain if they're all him or if Captain Hook, whose mouth is an expert all its own, is making him lose control already. Jefferson slides down, his lips stretching around the big cock, almost rivaling Captain's, but Captain Hook's is still a bit bigger.

Jefferson works on James' cock a little longer, sliding up and down, sucking and twisting his hand in time with his lips until Hook is pressing his palm against the back of Jefferson's head and pulling him up forcibly. He hadn't paid much attention while he'd been sucking James' cock, surprised when he lifts his eyes to see Hook already naked and stroking his own dick in preparation, motioning at Jefferson to strip himself. "Come on," Hook says as Jefferson pulls his jacket off and begins undoing the buttons of his vest. Hook guides James onto his hands and knees, grabbing the same bottle of liquid from last night from his belt laying on the side of the bed and slicks his fingers up. "I'll be gentle with you," he says to James, almost lovingly as he spreads James' cheeks apart and runs his fingers around the tight ring of muscles, James clenching upon feeling the cold liquid against his entrance. "You have to relax yourself though."

Once Jefferson's stripped himself down, Hook points upwards and opens his mouth, emphasizing his tongue and lips and then looks back at James. Jefferson nods and walks around the edge of the bed and crawls over to James and gives him a reassuring smile. "Were you taking good notes?" James pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth and when he lets it go, it's shining with saliva and Jefferson has to swallow down a grunt. He stands on his knees in front of James' face, his dick just a thrust away from James' lips. James slowly parts his lips and leans forward, licking the head a few times before Jefferson presses his hips forward, just enough to press the head fully in James' mouth.

He pulls away momentarily, groaning loudly as Hook pushes the first finger in, slowly and Hook looks up at Jefferson with a wide smirk as James' toes curl tightly. "Relax," Captain Hook repeats and continues pushing in and James returns to his task of sucking Jefferson's dick. Jefferson breathes out heavily, relaxing into the feeling of James' mouth. He does well for being inexperienced, only pulling off and gasping again when Hook presses the second finger in and starts a fast yet gentle rhythm on James' ass.

Instinctively, Jefferson brings his hand down to the back of James' head and presses him steadily forward until he can feel James reaching his limit. James' throat contracts as he swallows when Hook moves the head of his dick to James' ass, pressing cautiously into him. Jefferson doesn't keep him towards his limit as he watches Hook slowly sink into the prince, who moans loudly around Jefferson's dick, pulling back almost immediately and gasping out as Hook fills him. "It's alright love," Hook says as he places his hands on James' hips and slides slowly back, until Captain Hook's head is left and then pushes back in again.

Jefferson watches as James' hands grip the sheets tightly and his toes curl, adjusting to the feeling and trying to hold himself together. Once Hook finally reaches a decent pace, James not trying to hold onto his sanity anymore, Jefferson reaches down and runs his fingers through James' hair again. Its short, spikey feeling against Jefferson's palm almost tickles him, but when James looks up at Jefferson, through big, black pupils, Jefferson has to keep himself back from forcing the prince's mouth around his dick.

Jefferson tries to match up speed with Hook's fucking, to make it easier on James', but the pirate varies his tempos like always, speeding up and slowing down but keeping a steady overall feeling with the strength of his thrusts. Eventually, Jefferson settles on a brisk yet shallow rhythm and occasionally, he hears James' moans escape from his lips. Hook looks up at Jefferson, his hand gripping James' hips so hard that the skin turns bright white, that devilish grin returning as he sucks his bottom lip in and his thrusts begin to falter.

Hook tears his eyes away from Jefferson as he comes, arching forward and digging his fingers deeper into James' flesh, leaving bright red marks in place of the white when he pulls his hand away. Hook laughs softly, though his laugh is raw and throaty, "Boy's got a dick of steel," Hook says and gives James' ass a soft smack. Jefferson presses the pads of his fingers against James' head and pulls him back. "Perhaps you should take a ride," Hook suggests and the hungry look that James gives Jefferson is all the extra encouragement he needs. Hook crawls over to the side of the bed, laying down on his side and watching the two as Jefferson moves over to James' backside, walking over on the soft, plush bed with his knees. Jefferson motions to the bottle of liquid with his eyes before Hook throws it to him and he catches it with one hand.

The bottle of liquid is thick, though the contents are running quite low from how long it takes for the liquid to come out of the neck. Jefferson only puts a bit on the tips of his fingers, since James is still well lubed up from Hook, working the drops of liquid into his cock before he positions himself behind James. The sound of James sucking breath in through his lips fills his ears, mixing with the feeling of the prince's ass tight around his dick makes him grab onto the prince's hips just in the same way that Hook had.

Even though he'd already been fucked loose, there's still the virginal tightness that Jefferson knows will take more than one fuck to lose. Jefferson doesn't waste time though, immediately starting with a quick, rough pace to try and make the prince come. "Here," Hook says as he scoots closer to the two, "Let me help." He reaches his hand tight around James' dick and begins to stroke him. Hook strokes him in the off beats of Jefferson's thrusts, looking down and watching James' face as he strokes the man.

The pitch of James' moans, which are now louder and more prominent than before, rises until his moans are gasps and whimpers. James spills onto the bed, his head dropping down onto the blanket as he comes, his hips twitching forward as he comes. His gasps begin to shallow out and his ass clenches a few times around Jefferson, who comes half way through James' orgasm. He thrusts himself in, as far as he can go and lets himself go.

The three of them all pant together, James and Jefferson's significantly harsher than Hook's. As Jefferson pulls out of James, he watches as the come begins to drip down James' thighs, a mixture of Hook's and Jefferson's. James' calve muscles and his ass twitch as he slides forward onto his stomach tilting his head to the right and looks at the two men with a lazy smile, "I can see why my brother liked that." Hook smiles back and then looks at Jefferson, like he knew that this was going to happen all along.


End file.
